


Assassin's Promise

by Andrastes_mercy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Background Relationships, Blood and Injury, Brief Zevran/OFC, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Mental Health Issues, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Plot, Slavery, Slow Build, Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrastes_mercy/pseuds/Andrastes_mercy
Summary: “There is, they call themselves crows. In Antiva you will seek out an elf by the name Zevran. He is an ex-crow and a skilled assassin. He wishes for their demise and will make a willing alli. Together you will replace the crows as the main assassins guild.”“Why replace the crows? Why not work with them?” Elodine wondered. It would be easier to take over another guild and work with them.“The corruption there runs deep. Ask Zevran. Only then you will see the need to end them.”____The listener of the dark brotherhood recieves a task bigger than she could ever imagine. She will travel to Thedas to build a new assassins guild from the ground up with help from none other than the most famous crow, Zevran Arainai.
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke, Fenris/Original Female Character, Zevran Arainai/Isabela
Kudos: 3





	1. Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Elder scrolls V: Skyrim and Dragon age 2 cross-over. The primary location of the story is in Thedas after the third chapter. Enjoy!

Deep in a secret cave, on a large bed, Elodine woke up from another nightmare.This dream had not been a particularly bad one since she didn’t wake screaming, but she looked to the other side of the bed for comfort. That’s when she noticed Cicero was out.

‘It must be morning,’ Elodine thought. It’s hard to tell when your home is in a cave. Sometimes she misses waking up to the sun shining through the window. However, this life is better and being an assassin meant she needed to stay hidden with her brethren. She rose from bed and used the chamber pot stashed under her side of the bed, then washed up at the water basin. She slipped on her red and black shrouded armor given to her when she joined the brotherhood, then retrieved Jyggalag’s amulet and her bow, Jyggalag’s fury.

Elodine made her way to the large dining room on the upper level of the sanctuary and noticed her seat vacant at a table with Cicero, Nazir, and Babette. Cicero is the protector of the night mother and protector of the listener. He wears a jester's outfit with a matching hat. Nazir wears ancient shrouded robes and handles training and assignment distribution to the recruits. Babette may look like a child, but she is a deadly assassin. She is an over a hundred years old vampire after all. Elodine, Cicero, Nazir, and Babette are the only ones left of the original brotherhood when the Falkreath sanctuary had fallen. 

Elodine took her place at the table. “Good morning everyone.”

“You’re late,” Babette stated.

“I’m sorry, but someone who shall not be named, decided not to wake me this morning,” Elodine glared at Cicero.

“You were sleeping peacefully for once. I did not want to ruin it. Plus you’re not that late. Breakfast still has not made its way out of the kitchen yet,” Cicero apologetically said.

“Well now that you’re here, I need you to speak with the night mother. We are low on assignments and some of the recruits are getting antsy.” One can always trust Nazir to begin the day with business.

“What have I told you about bothering me with this before I have my coffee?” Elodine does not like business before coffee. 

“I wouldn’t have to bother you this early if you checked in more often. Some days this is the only time I see you all day.” 

“I am the listener. Which means I am busier than everyone else. Excuse me for being too important to take personal time.”

“Fine, but please speak to her before you go running off for another week without warning.”

“As soon as I eat, Okay?”

“Okay.” Nazir agreed, hoping it wouldn’t backfire. 

The kitchen staff brought out breakfast, which consisted of salmon, buttered toast, scrambled eggs, coffee and fresh squeezed apple juice. 

“Where’s the wine?” Cicero was disappointed his favorite drink was not on the menu.

“After last week's incident, you're not allowed anything alcoholic before noon.” Nazir scolded.

Every one devoured their meals while discussing their plans for the day. 

“I wish to go with you when you speak with the night mother,” Cicero stated while sipping on his share of apple juice. 

“Of course.” Cicero always asks this to give Elodine the choice to refuse. “You do not need to tell me every time you wish to accompany me. I already expect you to follow.”

“I do not wish to assume.”

“Come on, let’s go see what tasks the night mother has for us today.” Elodine grabbed Cicero's hand and they weaved their way through the sanctuary. The night mother’s coffin is placed by the entrance, so everyone can pay their respects before going further into the sanctum. 

“Hopefully I won’t be long.” Elodine opened the coffin and stepped inside. She cast candlelight since she doesn’t take well to being in the dark. It didn’t take long for the mother to start speaking.

“Hello child. It has been a while since you’ve come to see me.” The night mother’s voice boomed, yet her lips did not move.

“I have been travelling with the dragonborn and I returned late yesterday.” Elodine defended. 

“I’m glad you're back. I have here the largest mission any listener has been given. You have proven yourself worthy of such. You will take Cicero and travel to Kilfers Rest. It is hidden behind a waterfall southeast of Markarth, high up in the mountains of the reach. There you will find a device called an eluvian. Cast this spell on the eluvian.” Light surrounded Elodine and she suddenly had knowledge of how to use an eluvian. “Then it will transport you to a new land. Once there you will raise a new branch of the dark brotherhood.”

“What is an eluvian?” Elodine questioned.

“An enchanted mirror that transports someone to all corners of the world. The use of them in Tamriel has dwindled over the past century and longer for other places. Most of them are permanently closed and only a few remain in operation. However, the knowledge of theis use and existence is held by only a few.”

"How will I know if i found it?" 

The night mother described what it looked like in great detail then explained what to do after entering the eluvian and how to open them from the crossroads. She told Elodine which eluvian to use to reach this new land. “That eluvian will lead out to a country called Antiva.” She explained that any operational eluvian can return her to skyrim as long as she uses the same eluvian she used to get to this new land. 

“How do I go about creating an assassins guild? And doesn't this place already have a version of one,” Elodine was starting to doubt her readiness for a mission like this. 

“There is, they call themselves crows. In Antiva you will seek out an elf by the name Zevran. He is an ex-crow and a skilled assassin. He wishes for their demise and will make a willing alli. Together you will replace the crows as the main assassins guild.” 

“Why replace the crows? Why not work with them?” Elodine wondered. It would be easier to take over another guild and work with them. 

“The corruption there runs deep. Ask Zevran. Only then you will see the need to end them.”

“When shall I leave?”

“Day after tomorrow. Prepare and say your goodbyes.”

“Will I be able to return?”

“Eventually, if you wish. You will someday meet a very powerful mage who has the power to send you home after your mission is completed. However, this will be a one time offer.”

“If I leave there will be no listener and what if I don’t return. Who will you speak to?”

“Don’t concern yourself with such things. All will be taken care of. If everything goes well you will not need to return. Thedas will be your new home.”

“I will succeed for the benefit of the brotherhood.” Elodine had no idea how but she was determined to be the best. She started to turn around to leave.

“Wait,” This caused Elodine to freeze and turn back to face the night mother. “Take my left pinky finger and give it to Cicero. It will be your only connection to me while you are in Thedas.” 

Elodine cut off the finger with her small dagger, then left the coffin to find Cicero standing there wide eyed. He ran up to her and gave her a long hug. He stated that she had been in there long enough that Cicero was one moment away from opening the coffin thinking she joined the night mother in eternal rest.

Once Elodine was released from Cicero’s clutches, she explained their mission and handed him the night mother's severed finger. “We should take the rest of the day to wrap up any business we have left uncompleted. I will probably skip lunch so don’t worry. I’ll see you at dinner. Then we will inform the others of our impending departure.”

Elodine walked towards her room wondering how on Nirn she got stuck leading a group of assassins in taking over another continent’s assassins guild.


	2. Preparation

Elodine awoke earlier than usual. She had a lot to do to prepare for her departure the next day. She composed a letter to send to her sister. It was originally going to be a goodbye letter that she cried for hours over before Cicero barged into their room holding two green amulets that together formed one gem. He said that he broke a memory gem in half and made them into amulets. One was for Elodine and one for her sister. He explained how they worked and left them on her desk. She then set out to write a new, not so sad letter.  
__________________

Dear sister, Aviana,

I will be leaving Skyrim to make my home in another land called Thedas. By the time you get this i will be long gone. However, this is not the end. Cicero, you remember him right? He gave me this amulet and a matching one. These will allow us to communicate. All you have to do is hold it and speak my name. Mine will start glowing and will let me know you wish to speak. Once you receive this letter, use the amulet. 

I wish I had time to travel to the Imperial city to say goodbye properly. Although this really isn’t much of a goodbye. I do wish though. I miss you. I miss your smile. I miss your big bear hugs. I miss everything about being around you and it has been too long already. Now longer with my mission. 

I’m sorry that I will miss your wedding. Especially since I’m the one who set you two up. Anyways, I should probably finish preparing to leave.

I will see you again someday. Until then goodbye Avi. I love you.

Your favorite and only sister,  
Elodine

Then Elodine wrote a letter addressed to her friend, future brother in law, the dragonborn.

Dear Jasper, 

I have already sent word to my beloved sister of my departure from the great land of Skyrim. I will be going to a new place called Thedas. More specifically Antiva. The Night Mother believes that this will be my new home. However, I hope to return again someday if at all possible.

I’m going to miss getting into trouble with you, Inigo, Vilija and Lucien. I’m not sure I’ll miss Sofia much, but she was definitely the life of the party. Life will be much less interesting without her drunken games and loud innuendos. 

Please watch out for Aviana. I trust you to care for her the way she deserves. I don’t think there is any better man out there for her.

Sincerely, your favorite companion,  
Elodine  
__________________

Once the letters had been written, Elodine sealed them and went about packing her knapsack. She packed her favorite green set of finery and matching set of shoes the dragonborn bought her for her last birthday. She added spare small clothes, socks, health and mana potions to restock her belt with, to the pack. Lastly, she tied the half memory gem to the knapsack.

After her bag was packed, she made her way down to the kitchen with Cicero. They packed all the food they would need to reach Kilfar’s Rest and a little more for unplanned emergencies. They avoided packing meats since they spoil quickly and Elodine is a skilled hunter. 

They rested for the day. Later, they enjoyed their last meal with their fellow brothers and sisters. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I actually think I am going to miss you. Both of you,” Nazir confessed. “It is going to be pretty boring around here without your pranks,” Nazir directed that comment to Cicero. 

“Aww, I knew you liked me,” Cicero jumped up from his seat to give Nazir a back hug. “Did you hear that, El? Nazir is going to miss me.”

“Let go of me you insolent child,” Nazir scolded. Cicero let go and sat back down in his seat. He mumbled a quick apology. 

“You know Nazir doesn’t like to be touched,” Elodine added.

“I know, but this may be the last time I get to see him, or anyone else here. I’m going to miss this place. Especially the night mother. At least I have you.” A tear formed at the corner of his right eye. 

“I will also miss you two. Are you sure you don’t need a vampire for this mission?” Babette asked. “No one would suspect me and I can get places that someone like you couldn’t go.”

“I think you’re needed here more than with Cicero and I. I will miss everyone. I have not felt more welcomed anywhere else. Thank you.”

“You are family. Annoying sometimes when you choose adventure over responsibility, still family,” Nazir smiled quickly.

Elodine and Cicero finished saying goodbye to their friends since they will leave early the next day. Then, they headed to their shared room for rest.

“Are you ready for this? Because I am terrified. I’m not sure how to handle being away from my friends. What if they need me? What if something happens to you? I will be all alone. Why me? I shouldn’t be going with you. I shouldn’t be...” Cicero started to panic on their way to the room, stopping just outside the door, gripping his hair. Elodine tried to grab his wrists to prevent him from ripping his hair out, but he backed into the wall , slowly slipping down to the floor with his knees pulled up and elbows resting upon them. Tears started flowing while he tried not to hyperventilate. 

“It’s okay. Nothing is going to happen to me. You will not be alone. Never again.” Elodine crouched down in front of her friend and rested her hands on each knee rubbing circle with her thumbs trying to calm him. Cicero leaned into the simple touch and calmed knowing he was not alone. Since the years traveling together, Elodine knew exactly what was needed to calm Cicero during a panic attack. “Never again, Cicero. You will not be alone.” The one thing he needs is to know he is not alone. 

After Cicero was left alone with the night mother, who couldn’t talk to him, during a collapse in the tomb she was found, he has been left with random panic attacks at the thought of being alone. His travelling companion was crushed to death during the collapse. He was trapped for a couple weeks before an adventurer found him shaking, half starved and curled up by the night mother’s coffin. 

Once Cicero was properly calmed, Elodine escorted him into their room, assisted him in changing into his night clothes, then guided him to their bed and wrapped him up in all the blankets she could find. She then crawled up behind him and held him tight until she noticed him snoring away. Worried about their upcoming adventure she got up and rummaged through her trunk. After excavating everything, she finally found what she was looking for. An unused journal and pencil, she was saving for when she finally wanted to relive her life through words. However, she decided Cicero would benefit from it better than her, for now anyways. One day she will write and maybe heal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for joining me on this journey. Kudos and Comments are appreciated.


End file.
